Shaman Reminiscent
by zekesbabe
Summary: Zeke has been defeated but not destroyed. He is planning his return and thinks on his mistakes. R&R please CONTAINS SECOND TO LAST EPISODE SPOILER
1. Chapter 1

Shaman Reminiscent

**WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS…ACTUALLY ABOUT 5 MINUTES…OF THE SECOND TO LAST EPISODE.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Zeke wandered around the forest. He found his way to the lake in the very centre. He watched the creatures scatter and found himself at peace. "But it isn't for long." He murmured. The rabbits playing looked up at the sound of his voice. "You have all the time in the world." He reassured them, watching them go back to their play. He looked up into the sky and wrinkled his nose. "Others can see blue sky. We can see the filth that humans spread...can't we?" The deer walked up and nuzzled his hand. "When I return to full power. You will never have to run for your lives or fight to protect your forest. Even without the King Of Spirits I am still the most powerful Shaman on Earth. The world will be cleansed of scum." He sat down. The deer lay next to him and put it's head in his lap. He stroked its nose as he thought.

"They nearly destroyed me." He mused. "I believe it was the King Of Spirits fused with the Spirit Of Fire that allowed me to survive their assault." He looked down at the deer and smiled. The rabbits had paused in their playing to surround him. He smiled at them and looked in the trees, where the birds had flown down and had fixed their beady eyes on him.

Looking back to the lake he sighed. "They call me a monster. A demon. In the case of the Ex-X Laws…the Devil." He stopped stroking the deer and lay down, his hand folded behind his head, his eyes closed. The animals looked him over. An adder slithered over his neck hissing. Even the fish in the lake seemed to have stopped swimming and were trying to listen.

With his eyes still closed he began to speak again. "I know what they mean. I scared possibly my only friend." He opened his eyes and sat up slightly, leaning on his arms to keep him up. "Poor Opacho." He recoiled when remembering how he handled it.

FLASHBACK 

Opacho had flittered down to the ground.

"Master Zeke?"

"What is it Opacho? What do you want?" He had asked dejected.

"I've never seen anyone break your spirit control. How can they be beating you?"

A spark appeared in his eyes and he felt pure anger. "You think they're beating me? Do you DOUBT my power?" He growled emphasising the word 'doubt.'

"N…never." Was the terrified reply.

"GOOD!" Zeke called turning angrily. "Because you should know I can vaporise you with a mere thought."

Opacho whimpered, shook and cowered under his stare.

"What is it Opacho? Why do you cower?"

Opacho started crying. "I…"

His eyes turned to slits. "Maybe it's because you're weak! Maybe it's because you're UNWORTHY to be in my Shaman Kingdom! Do I need to eliminate you as well?" He growled, his anger at full power.

"Master? Why are you turning on me?" Opacho turned, tears pouring out of her eyes. "I though we were…I thought we were friends…" She sobbed running away.

Zeke watched her leave and sighed. He felt guilty. Once this was over he would have to find her and comfort her. Suddenly sorrow left him and he turned back laughing. He didn't know what made him say it…it just came out. "Poor Opacho now she's going to miss the fun." His face snapped back to Yoh's party. "HEAR ME NOW SPIRIT OF FIRE. REGENERATE. AND ARISE!"

END FLASHBACK 

It all went wrong there. What was worse…he couldn't sense Opacho. He knew she wasn't weak but he felt terrible. She was alone and sad.

"The world is a big place." He said standing up. Turning to his ensemble of woodland animals he smiled. "I will return to save you but for now…if I want to get back to full power I need to gather up my followers…" He hesitated and chewed his lip. "…Not followers…friends." He smiled and turned, leaving the safety of the wood. The fish went back to swimming however, the deer, bears and wolves, which had appeared later, followed him. He turned back. "Thank you."

He knew he was on his way. He would gather up his friends whom he had mistreated and treated like crap. "Opacho is the first to find." He told the animals. "And we will find them."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**I was considering this to be a one shot but as I was writing it I thought of more things I could add to it. Read and review it please. Tell me if you think I should continue.**

**LOVE zekesbabe**


	2. Chapter 2

Shaman Reminiscent

Opacho sat on a small thin mountain watching the Destiny Star whiz past her in the sky. Sighing she looked towards the city in the distance. She had been alone for a few months now. The shaman tournament had been cancelled while the King of Spirits regained its dignity.

She was miserable. Though she had every right to be mad…she couldn't. They'd been travelling together for so long. Throughout the last month she'd started to believe it was her fault. Recently she had decided to stop beating herself over the past. She couldn't forget though…the look in his eyes as he stared her down. No emotion except the burning frenzy he was in. He couldn't recognise friend from foe. It hurt her.

"M…master." She trembled and bit her lip.

"Have you got a new master?" An amused voice asked behind her. She turned hardly daring to believe it. There was a smile on the face that had gone down to her level. The owner of the voice was about to continue if it weren't for the small arms suddenly enveloping his neck. He smiled. "Forgive me my friend."

Opacho shook her head. "No forgiveness is needed Master Zeke." She smiled. She felt a finger being pressed to her lips. When the finger was removed she looked at Zeke confused. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Zeke smiled and stood. "I am not your master Opacho. I am…that is…if you will allow it after the way I have treated you in the past…your friend. I never want to hear 'Master Zeke' come out of your mouth again?" He said with mock sternness. Softening his face he ruffled the young one's hair slightly, earning himself a disgruntled glare. "I am your equal."

Opacho raised her eyes slightly. "What have you been drinking?" She asked seriously.

Zeke laughed. "Oh dear Opacho! You have not changed. And I am glad." He gazed at her. "You are so kind…to forgive me so quickly."

Opacho put her hands on her hips. "I wouldn't call three months 'quickly'! I thought you were dead." She said looking outwards again, sitting on the ledge. Zeke sat down on the other side and rested his arms on his lap. He glanced at the sparkling trail the Destiny Star had left behind whilst rushing through the sky. Opacho looked at him. "What happened Ma…Zeke?" She asked.

Zeke looked down at her. "When we were fighting?" He asked questionably. Opacho nodded and faced him. Zeke sighed and looked up at the stars. "I let my power get the best of me." He noted Opacho looking at him in shock and smiled. He stood. "But that story is for another time, come. We have to gather up the rest of our flock."

Opacho smiled and used spirit control to turn her appearance to that of a woolly sheep. She tenderly made her way to the bottom of the mountain. Zeke followed her off the top and slid gently down to the valley below. His poncho flew back showing his well defined muscles and his clenched fists. He had a wide scar that ran from the nape of his neck down to his lower regions in a brutal zigzag motion.

Opacho waited at the bottom surrounded by the woodland animals. Zeke simply nodded to her. It was strange, she though later, that animal's love what he is doing for them yet other shaman condemn him. It was a pity no one understood the softer side.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter Two Up Already!**

To: sn0zb0z Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it. Wrote more just as you asked To: ZeKeS-ShAmAn-QuEeN 

Thanks for the review! Thanks…glad you liked it…I actually was thinking about something else when this came out…it's quite weak because I don't usually write happy things…I'm usually downright depressing! I HATE HOW PEOPLE CONDEMN HIM! (in the wise words of Opacho!) I'm never sure if (it) is a boy or a girl…its easier to say girl though lol! I hate the name Hao…I keep thinking of HAY! Zeke is much better! I want the violence too! That's why I downloaded the Japanese versions! HOW DARE THAT B ANNA HIT MY BABY! I used to fancy Ash off Pokemon…that's serious! Everyone here knows me obsessed for Zeke! Anyway…thanks for the review

**KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!**


	3. The deal

Shaman Reminiscent

Zeke and Opacho were walking through the desert in the middle of nowhere. Normally there were desert villages…but it seemed the heat had given many reason to evacuate. Even Opacho was panting. Zeke however barely seemed to notice the heat as he ploughed onwards to the place the Hanagumi had been rumoured to have last been seen…the Shaman prison.

"Opacho? If you're tired I would gladly carry you." Zeke smiled down at his companion.

Opacho simply shook her head and smiled. "I'm ok Zeke." She even skipped ahead slightly to prove it. She turned around and stood on a tiny rock waiting for him. "But I don't understand why we don't use the Spirit Of Fire like we used to." Zeke lowered his eyes and stood stock still, his fists clenched tight. "Ma…Zeke? Did I say something that upset you?" She asked worried.

Zeke forced a smile to his lips and moved his head up to her level. Closing his eyes slightly and tilting his head to the side his smile widened, though traces of a grimace were present. "Of course not Opacho." He said before carrying on. Opacho ran by his side, struggling to keep up with his pace.

They finally made it out of the desert and the first thing they did was seek out a place to rest. They stayed in an old western hotel where they were unknown. Opacho flicked through the television trying to find out what made it work while Zeke sat leaning against the wall by his bed. He cleared his throat, causing Opacho to start and switch off the TV. "The Spirit Of Fire left me." He said miserably. "Couldn't…wouldn't stay by my side through the third failure." He whispered.

Opacho was silent. "It'll be ok mast…Zeke." She said rubbing circles on his back.

Zeke smiled sadly. "I really am sorry Opacho. All I seem good at is letting people down." He said staring into his hands.

Opacho smacked him around the side of the head…hard. "I don't know what's given you that idea Zeke but it's stupid! You are making your way to save the rest of our friends, with or without spirit. I don't think that is letting people down. I think that is getting up and dusting yourself off." She said boldly.

Zeke held his face and stared at Opacho. In all his years of knowing her, he had never heard her speak so forcefully…or act so violently…smack to the head or less.

Zeke and Opacho had reached the outskirts of Doby Village. Zeke looked wistfully at the golden force that was the King of Spirits. He would never have come back…if it weren't for the fact that his…friends…were here. Trapped in the Shaman prison for doing what _he_ had asked.

Suddenly in the blink of an eye Shaman Council members surrounded them both. "Zeke! We received word you were heading this way. You were supposed to have been destroyed." Silva growled angrily.

Zeke raised his eye. "Silva." He said lazily, an air of his old self, gracing his words. "I believe you have something of mine." He said staring the Shaman member down.

Callum took a step forward. "You are not welcome in our village Zeke. Leave now and never return."

Zeke turned his head to the side, facing Callum. "I have been given another chance of life in the same cycle. Usually I cannot resurrect myself until a period of 100 years has passed. However I was allowed to live. Therefore, I wish to be given a new chance. I start with requesting my old band be returned to me."

Goldba raised his eye. "And what proof do we have that you will not try to finish what you started?" He asked cautiously.

Zeke frowned. "That is a good question." He thought for a while before sighing. "I am willing to have my powers either restricted or…" He hesitated trying to collect himself. "…Removed…permanently." He gulped.

Before Silva could say anything Goldba stepped in. "You realise that whatever we decide will stop you being resurrected ever again. You will become either part or full human."

Zeke nodded. "In return I want my former followers to be released." He said kneeling down with his head bowed, proving he would not fight back.

Goldba watched him. "Before we accept your terms I want you to stay in Doby village…in custody of a few Council members." Zeke nodded while the rest of the council gasped and voiced their disapproval. Goldba however held up a hand. "It is agreed." He left leaving Silva and Callum in charge.

**TO:**

chibi fire spirit

**Thanks for the review Zeke _is_ the only one for me! I'm sorry I haven't update in a long time. Hope you liked it. And in the next chapter you get to see Zeke in trouble for things he didn't do! I prefer the name Zeke over Hao…Hao reminds me of a horse…due to the Hay-O! I've already planned my sons name…ZEKE JNR!**

AyeshaxkelsyxAsharii

**Thanks for the review DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO TYPE OUT YOUR NAME! Zeke is always used in my fics! Like I said to chibi fire spirit…Hao reminds me of a horse! And in English Opacho is a girl…much to the argument of the people I roleplay with. _"We've seen the English versions. Opacho's a boy…" _NO HE/SHE/IT IS NOT! Sorry I didn't update sooner!**

sn0zb0z

**Here I am updating everything when you're on holiday. Gives you something to read during IT when you go back I guess. Thanks for the review Hope you like!**


End file.
